


Birthday Girl

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [91]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Bonding, Breakfast, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Mom Harper makes me wanna cry, Post Season 5, and monty's a great dad wow we're so blessed, what a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 91 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Harper & Jordan with the prompt: I hope you like it





	Birthday Girl

Harper hasn’t been able to sleep in for some time so when she wakes up and sees the time she’s suspicious. Where was her son? Where was Monty? Monty would try sometimes to let her sleep in but Jordan wanted his mom as soon as he got up. She gets out of the bed and stretches before she gets ready and heads out of the room.

“Monty- Jordan?” Harper calls out as she looks around suddenly feeling uneasy. She hadn’t felt so uneasy in a long time had something happened? She turns a corner and is surprised when she hears a shout.

“Happy Birthday!” Monty and Jordan call out though her son is a bit delayed.

Harper grins and walks over to pick up Jordan. “Thank you so much!”

Monty smiles and walks over giving her a kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah I did thank you for letting me sleep in- how did you do it?” Harper asks before she sets down their son and smiles as he runs off.

“I got up and when he woke up I asked him to help me with a special project,” Monty tells her before he ushers his wife over to their kitchen table motioning for her to sit down.

Harper smiles and sits down, “What sort of special project did you guys work on?”

Jordan runs back up with a big grin, “Mommy I made this for you, I hope you like it.” He holds out a picture that he had made.

Harper takes the picture and smiles, “Oh baby it’s so beautiful I Love it so much.” She sets the drawing down on the table and pulls Jordan into her arms peppering his sweet little face with kisses. She loves him so much that anything he makes for her is the most perfect thing.

Jordan giggles and squirms in his mother’s arms and once she stops kissing her his arms wrap around her. “I love you mommy happy birthday.”

Harper feels tears start to well up in her eyes as she holds her son in her arms. She had never realized that she would be able to feel so much love for someone but holding this little person in her arms she doesn’t think she can love anything more. “Thank you, baby, this is the best birthday ever.”

“Ever? In the whole world?” Jordan asks her before he looks up at his mother with a smile.

“Ever in the whole world.” Harper agrees before she places a kiss to his forehead.

“Jordan do you want to help me get mommy some breakfast?” Monty asks as he gets out some bowls out of the little pantry.

The boy nods eagerly before having Harper let him down. Jordan runs over and makes his way over to his father getting up on the chair Monty had put next to the counter.

“I love you both so much,” Harper says as she watches her boys. 

Monty looks back and smiles, “We love out too Harper, so much. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
